Just Cause Safehouses
This is a page about the safehouses in Just Cause (1). All safehouses in Just Cause (1) have: *A vehicle. *Some hand weapons. *Ammunition boxes to get more ammunition for all weapons you may have. *A medicine cabinet to restore Ricos health. The Guerrilla safehouses will get different vehicles, as your rank in their "army" improves. Agency safehouses These are the safehouses, provided by the Agency, for completing storyline missions. Agency 01 Camp base Location: Provincia Aguilar Unlocked after the mission: The first mission. (Name needs specifying) Weapons: *Needs specifying. *? Vehicle: Agency motorcycle. Agency 02 Camp Grouper Location: Isla de la Asuncion Unlocked after the mission: Needs specifying. Weapons: Needs specifying. Vehicle: Agency 03 Camp Farmhouse Location: Los Hidalgos Unlocked after the mission: Weapons: Vehicle: Agency 04 Camp Beachcomber Location: Provincia Quesada Unlocked after the mission: Weapons: Vehicle: Agency 05 Camp Babylon Location: '''Provincia de Osvaldo Guzman '''Unlocked after the mission: Weapons: Vehicle: Guerrilla safehouses These are the safehouses provided by the Guerrillas. The land vehicles at these safehouses are replaced by differnt ones, as Ricos rank improves in their "army". Guerrilla 01 Camp Acantilado Location: '''Provincia Aguilar '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: See table above Guerrilla 02 Camp Riverbed Location: '''Provincia de la Cruz '''Unlocked upon: Weapons: Vehicle: Guerrilla 03 Camp Suburbia Location: ''' '''Unlocked upon: Weapons: Vehicle: Guerrilla 04 Location: ''' '''Unlocked upon: Weapons: Vehicle: Guerrilla 05 Location: ''' '''Unlocked upon: Weapons: Vehicle: Guerrilla 06 Location: ''' '''Unlocked upon: Weapons: Vehicle: Guerrilla 07 Location: ''' '''Unlocked upon: Weapons: Vehicle: Guerrilla 08 Location: ''' '''Unlocked upon: Weapons: Vehicle: Guerrilla 09 Guerrilla 10 Guerrilla 11 Guerrilla 12 Guerrilla 13 Guerrilla 14 Guerrilla 15 Guerrilla 16 Guerrilla 17 Guerrilla 18 Guerrilla 19 Guerrilla 20 Guerrilla 21 Guerrilla 22 Guerrilla 23 Guerrilla 24 Guerrilla 25 Guerrilla 26 Guerrilla 27 Guerrilla 28 Guerrilla 29 Guerrilla 30 Guerrilla 31 Guerrilla 32 Guerrilla 33 PROVINCIA DE LA CRUZ - Safehouses: 2 *CAMP RIVERBED - GUERILLA 02 *BUENA FORTUNA - RIOJA 01 ---- ISLA DE LA ASUNCION - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP SUBURBIA - GUERILLA 03 ---- PROVINCIA DE RIO NEGRO - Safehouses: 2 *CAMP SELVA - GUERILLA 04 *PARADISO BAY - RIOJA 02 ---- PROVINCIA DE LOS BRAVOS - Safehouses: 3 *CAMP GROUPER - AGENCY 02 *CAMP INCOGNITO - GUERILLA 05 *LAVA CAMP - RIOJA 03 ---- ISLA SAN CRISTOBAL - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP CONTRABANDISTA - GUERILLA 06 ---- PROVINCIA DEL ROSARIO - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP DEBAJO DEL VOLCAN - GUERILLA 07 ---- PROVINCIA DE LOS GUERREROS - Safehouses: 2 *CAMP LAGUNA - GUERILLA 08 ---- DURANGO - Safehouse: 2 *Camp Mountainside - Guerilla 09 *EAGLE'S NEST - RIOJA 04 ---- PROVINCIA QUESADA - Safehouses: 2 *CAMP BEACHCOMBER-AGENCY 04 *CAMPO SAGRADO - GUERILLA 10 ---- PROVINCIA DE SAN MATEO - Safehouses: 2 *CAMP RIVERSIDE - GUERILLA 11 *WAVEBREAKER BASE - RIOJA 05 ---- PROVINCIA DE EL ORO - Safehouses: 1 *VALLEY CAMP - GUERILLA 12 ---- LOS HIDALGOS - Safehouses: 2 *CAMP AGRICULTURA - GUERILLA 13 *CAMP FARMHOUSE-AGENCY 03 ---- ISLA ALEGRE - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP LIGHTHOUSE - GUERILLA 14 ---- PROVINCIA LA PERLA - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP DELTA - GUERILLA 15 ---- LAS CRUCITAS - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP AIR SUPPORT - GUERILLA 16 ---- EL CRUCERO - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP JUNGLE WORK - GUERILLA 17 ---- LA PERDIDA - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP EJERCITO DEL AIRE - GUERILLA 18 ---- ISLA MARIA DOLOROSA - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP INFERNO VERDE - GUERILLA 19 ---- COSTA VERDE - Safehouses: 1 *CAMPO PUEBLO - GUERILLA 20 ---- PROVINCIA CABALLEROS - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP REGAL - GUERILLA 21 ---- PROVINCIA DE CASTILLO - Safehouses: 2 *CAMP CONDOR - GUERILLA 22 *CAMP ALTITUDE - RIOJA 09 ---- PROVINCIA LOS ISLAS - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP SOLEDAD - GUERILLA 23 ---- ENCARNACION - Safehouses: 1 *CAMP SACRIFICIO - GUERILLA 24 ---- PROVINCIA DE LAS PALMAS - Safehouses: 2 *CAMPO AGUILA - GUERILLA 25 *PIRATE'S COVE - RIOJA 06 ---- PROVINCIA DE OSVALDO GUZMAN - Safehouses: 2 *CAMPO GLORIA - GUERILLA 26 *CAMP BABYLON - AGENCY 05 ---- PROVINCIA DE CORDOVA - Safehouses: 1 *CAMPO HALCON - GUERILLA 27 ---- PROVINCIA DE DON ERNESTO - Safehouses: 2 *CAMP VICTORIA - GUERILLA 28 *SURF HUT - RIOJA 10 ---- PROVINCIA DE DON VELASCO - Safehouses: 1 *CAMPO LIBERTAD - GUERILLA 29 ---- PROVINCIA OCTAVA - Safehouses: 1 *CAMPO BARRANCO - GUERILLA 30 ---- COSTA BRAVA - Safehouses: 1 *BOATHOUSE CAMP - GUERILLA 31 ---- RESOLUCION - Safehouses: 2 *CAMPO CENTRAL - GUERILLA 32 *MOTOR CITY - RIOJA 07 ---- PROVINCIA MENDOZA CITY - Safehouses: 2 *CAMPO ROSINANTE - GUERILLA 33 *JACKBOOT BASE - RIOJA 08 Category:Locations